Throwing Off The Edge off the edge
by Babygrl99
Summary: When Ray gets a new band-a terrible band- but still is popular all the same, Lemonade Mouth has to come up with a song. Read along with the gang to find out what happens!


Lemonade Mouth Fan fiction

Hey guys! Hope you like this story! Do _**not**_steal these songs! I made them myself (except for the melody on the first one, my friend helped me with it) Thank you! Do not own any of the characters, LM, the books or film!

Stella's P.O.V:

"Oh my gosh," I said. "I am _so_ hungry it's unreal!"

With a raised eyebrow, Olivia looked at me. "You just ate 4 slices of meat feast pizza with extra cheese, Stella, like an hour ago!"

"I know," I chuckled. "That's what makes it so unreal!"

Jokingly, Olivia rolled her eyes, and continued reading her magazine, skimming through it, until she screamed, making me jump.

"What the heck was that?" I almost jumped off my seat.

"Ray Beech just made a new band, named Over The Edge. And they even put a preview of their lyrics: Look at that girl, shaking those boom-booms, short dress, pang lips, she wants me," Olivia burst out laughing, and even I had to do the same. "That is an awful song, but people are still buying it! Now I know who made the songs in Mudslide Crush!"

I chuckled. "Olivia, maybe this is revenge. For Scott leaving Ray for our band, and making Lemonade Mouth more popular. We need to make a song. A song so good, so amazing, so lively, that everyone will buy it!"

"That's a good idea," Olivia pulled out her song book. "We can make a song about a break-up!"

"That's good," I said, smiling. "You go make it, and Wen and I'll just make the beat."

Olivia's P.O.V:

While Stella went upstairs to talk to Wen, I started on the song.

It was good because everything just clicked- the verses, the lyrics, the bridge- and I was finished in 20 minutes.

"Not bad Livvy, not bad at all," I said to myself.

Excitedly, I went up to the living room, where the entire band was- luckily- and I each gave them a sheet of my song.

"Olivia," Mo said, confused. "What is this?"

"A new song since Ray made a new band," I explained. "Anyway, the song is called NO NO NO."

"But-"

"Just listen."

_Verse 1: I'm coming down with something,_

_But I don't know how I'm feeling,_

_When you broke my heart, _

_You just left me reeling,_

_Just got myself on track,_

_Now you're back again,_

_But now this has got to end,_

_Yeah._

_Verse 2_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, _

_I won't miss you, _

_Certainly don't wanna kiss you,_

_And now you know,_

_That I'm gonna show-oh, _

_Chorus:_

_Your true heart,_

_Your true soul,_

_Everything about you,_

_Everyone's gonna know,_

_That you've got no heart, _

_That you've got no soul,_

_And if you want me back, _

_I'll say NO NO NO._

_Verse 3:_

_You were the one, that made me wear makeup, _

_You said if I didn't then we would breakup,_

_It's true-ooh-ooh, you had me stuck in the blues,_

_For so long._

_And well, I took it all off, and now you're back again._

_Verse 4: _

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh, _

_Now, I'm so free, _

_Free as a little bee! _

_And now you know, _

_That I'm gonna show-oh,_

_Chorus: _

_Your true heart,_

_Your true soul,_

_Everything about you,_

_Everyone's gonna know,_

_That you've got no heart, _

_That you've got no soul,_

_And if you want me back, _

_I'll say NO NO NO._

_Bridge:_

_And now you know, now you know, _

_That I'll make a change, oh yeah,_

_Don't care, don't care but you're getting out of my way, oh yeah,_

_I don't care what you do, yeah,_

_But I'm coming for you,_

_No matter what you do, honey._

_Chorus:_

_Your true heart,_

_Your true soul,_

_Everything about you,_

_Everyone's gonna know,_

_That you've got no heart, _

_That you've got no soul,_

_And if you want me back, _

_I'll say NO NO NO. _

…

"So did you like it? And be _honest._" I said, hoping that they would jump up and say they love it.

"I don't like it," Mo said bluntly.

My face dropped like a 108 year old man. "What? You don't like it?"

"I like it Olivia," Wen said.

"Really, Wen?" I said happily. "What was your favourite part?"

"Um, when you said," Wen lied. "That thing."

"What thing?" I said, folding my arms.

"The um, bridge," Wen lied, _again._

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "But, you don't like it? Why?"

Stella took a breath. "Because, it's not butt kicking, not extremely cool, not _amazing._ It's a bit too soft, Livvy."

"But-"

"Olivia," Mo explained. "You told us to be honest, and we are."

"Except for Wen," I said, my moody side taking over.

"I'm sorry," Wen said apologetically.

"It's fine," I sighed. "Fine. I guess we'll have to make a new song."

"Okay, let's get started!" Scott said enthusiastically.

And with that, we got out our note pads, computers, diaries-basically anything we could write in- and started writing. We wrote like there was no tomorrow, writing to save our life- but something just wasn't… clicking.

"Uggh," I said in distress. "This is getting _nowhere_."

"What about this? You better watch out out out, 'cos we're coming for you; yeah we're coming for you, eh eh. Yeah, you better watch out out out , 'cos we're coming for you, LM's coming for you," Stella said.

We looked at each other for a while, then looked at Stella and nodded.

"Stella," Mo said. "That was on _fire_!"

"Yeah, we can make it into a chorus!" Stella cheered, doing a happy dance.

"Okay, let's continue." I said, and with that, we started to write on.

We continued writing from 5:00pm right into 10:00pm, and we _still _were writing. There was one moment when I wrote so much, I didn't even know what I was writing! It fried my brain to a point when I would say random words.

"Man, that Chinese food was _delicious_," Stella said, licking her lips. "Who's up for seconds?"

"Only you," I chuckled. "So I've got this: The best in the world, that's LM. The sweetest in the world, that's LM. The dopest in the world, that's Wen. So stand up, raise your hands if you wanna be in our band! And make some noise like!"

"Coolies," Charlie smiled.

"I love it," Wen said obnoxiously.

We rolled our eyes. "Yeah, when it's about you." I said, chuckling. "Okay, I've got the song. I'll perform it."

_LM (Coming for you)_

_Verse 1: The best in the world, that's LM. The sweetest in the world, that's LM. The dopest in the world, that's Wen. So stand up and raise your hands if you wanna be in our band!_

_Verse 2: I came over here, _

_Looking for a good time, _

_To make some rhymes,_

_This energy inside just won't die._

_Verse 3: 'Cos you can't stop this energy inside, _

_We're not gonna let this precious diamond just go and hide,_

_Cos we're stronger, we're better,_

_We're strong at the core,_

_So go and cheer if you want more!_

_Chorus: You better watch out, yeah, you better watch out cos we're coming for you, yeah yeah yeah! You can run but you can't hide cos we've got the power inside, yeah yeah. So you better watch out, cos LM's coming for you-ooh-ooh. _

_Verse 4: _

_Getting higher and higher, getting to the top,_

_Trying my best,_

_Anything less, you're not doin' enough,_

_Verse 5: _

_Once I was blind, now I can see,_

_My happiness has given me the key, _

_To anything I dream of, _

_Nothing's impossible,_

_Sky's not the limit, baby._

_Chorus: Yeah, you better watch out, yeah, you better watch out cos we're coming for you, yeah yeah yeah! You can run but you can't hide cos we've got the power inside, yeah yeah. So you better watch out, cos LM's coming for you-ooh-ooh._

_Bridge:_

_Yeah, you better watch out cos we're coming to your door,_

_You'll see the people cheer and scream cos they want more,_

_And you'll see us rise and shine, as we get to the top,_

_We're gonna be the best and we just won't stop stop stop!_

_Chorus:_

_Oooh, yeah! You better watch out, yeah you better watch out cos we're coming for you, yeah yeah yeah! You can run but you can't hide cos we've got the power inside, yeah yeah. So you better watch out, cos LM's coming for you-ooh-ooh. Coming for you. Comin' for you-ooh-ooh. Coming for you, oooh-oooh, oh yeah. Coming for you!_

…

I stopped, and looked at everyone, hoping that they would really like it. They looked at each other, looked at me and cheered, clapping their hands. Sighing with relief, I clapped and gave everyone a group hug.

"Olivia," Stella said, smiling. "That was butt-kicking! Yeah, you better watch out cos LM's coming for you-ooh-ooh!" She did a backflip to show her enthusiasm.

"Yeah Livvy," Mo said, her pearly white teeth showing as she smiled. "That was hard-core! Just what we need to eclipse Ray _Leech_'s band." Mo chuckled.

"Alright, I'm gonna put this in a safe place, and you can go watch some TV or whatever," I said.

"Kay," They said simultaneously, and switched the TV on.

Frenziedly, I looked for a nice safe spot for our song to stay in until we needed it to make sure absolutely no one touched it- except for our band, of course.

After 30 minutes of looking, I found a nice and safe place- my grandma's little old chest.

She gave it to me, when she died 4 months ago. It was my _favourite _thing she gave me; even though it was a bit old and dusty, it was _beautiful_ to me, like a precious diamond being watched by security in the silver blue night.

Smiling, I pressed the bunch of files close to me and shut my eyes. I then kissed it, and held it close to me and looked up.

"I'm putting this in your chest, Grandma," I wiped a few tears from my eyes. "I hope you like it."

Slowly, I carefully placed the precious paper in the chest, locked it and put it under my bed and went to join the others downstairs.

"I'm back, guys," I said, sitting down.

"Did you find a place to put our song in?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling. "Yeah, I did."

….


End file.
